inquisitors_domainfandomcom-20200215-history
Toxic Knights
"The Sons are reborn anew!" - Chaos Lord Hircine The Toxic Knights Basic Info The Toxic Knights were once apart of the Black Legion before they betrayed them. Now they wonder endless space. They are lost today but they have been seen raiding worlds and taking skulls, They soulfully worship Khorne, however they do not wear the colors of the blood god, They hunt for the skulls for there blood god. History The Black Conquest: Will they were still Black Legion they went on there Black Conquest with Chaos Lord Hircine lead. he lead about 1000 Chaos Marines against the Imperial world of Badad around 34th millennium, were they would assault the Citys, however the black legion lost rather quickly, Any Transport that the black legion had was lost. So the small warband that was apart of the black legion was now trapped on the world, They needed to steal a battle barge, However Hircine felt Betrayed, he wanted his revenge against Abaddon, his anger gained the best of him. A Charged were a battle barge was on the world, He lead around 800 marines to the battle barge were Space Marine tried to hold them off but failed, They took the battle barge but lost about 100 Chaos Space Marines. A Warband Reborn: The newly born Toxic Knights were ready for battle, ready to lead a battle against the Black Legion, they Bombarded and attacked them, Taking them down and breaking up the legion, Chaos Lord Hircine when in rage went up against the Abbadon himself, however Hircine was no match against Abbadon himself, he was nearly killed but lived, swearing his Revenge against Abbadon and the Black Legion. "AHHHHHH, The Black Legion shall fall!, Abbadon shall fall, all shall die for the Blood God!!!!!!" - Hircine Might of The Warband: The The inraged warband was ready to fight once more for there blood god, khorne. However they were left with only 1 Chaos Battleship, A twisted Battle Barge, the warband wanted to prove there Power and might there god, and when to steal the warships of the world. The first world would be Aurelia were they would steal a battle barge against the Blood Ravens, they steal there battle barge and lost almost no marines in that battle, they also took a head form one of the captains of the blood ravens. Next was the Rampagers Chapter were they steal a Battle Barge and 2 Vanquisher-class Battleship, There fleet was stornger now, they were now able to attack a Forge World and steal many other Battleships, This act would be called the "Fleet Stealing", They stole Power Armor, Weapons, Artifacts, etc. they were able to get away however there Chaos Champion Molgor Fang, died during the event, they also had to deal with many Forces of Admech, However to got away with 3 Battle Barge's and 7 Vanquisher-class Battleships, making there Fleet very powerful, they twisted within the eye of terror making the ships into Chaos Battleships. they now had a huge fleet and were ready to raid. Lurkum Sub-Sector War: The Toxic Knights went to war against the imperium and to hold and protect the Tiny Sub-Sector of Lurkum were they stole many artifacts and raided many imperial cities, during the war Hercine killed the Chapter Master of the Stone Knights and took his head during the battle, They Stole the powerful artifact, Emperors Blade, which was made by the emperor himself. Warbands Fleet: * The Wrath of Khorne (Twisted Battle Barge, Flag-ship of the Toxic Knights) * Death Bane (Twisted Battle Barge) * Bone Dragon (Twisted Battle Barge) * Rampaging Fury (Twisted Battle Barge) * Twisted Star (Twisted Vanquisher-class Battleship) * Legion Hunter (Twisted Vanquisher-class Battleship) * Hell Riser (Twisted Vanquisher-class Battleship) * Fear Bringer (Twisted Vanquisher-class Battleship) * Blut'gor (Twisted Vanquisher-class Battleship) * Scales of Khorne (Twisted Vanquisher-class Battleship) * Blood Hunter (Twisted Vanquisher-class Battleship) * Berserk Fury (Twisted Vanquisher-class Battleship) * Hound of Khorne (Twisted Vanquisher-class Battleship) Gallery Toxic Knights Models.png|A Toxic Knight Lord and Banner Bearer. Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapter Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters